


Magnetic

by bubblyani



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Christian Bale - Freeform, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: With Libria freed from prozium and the control of the Tetragrammaton, John was finally free to feel. And to love, without limits.
Relationships: John Preston/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Magnetic

It was akin to a phenomenon. One of those rare mornings where the rays of sunlight rested on the milky white clouds above, giving the edges a splash of color with its rays around them. Glowing, the clouds appeared like the gates of the divine, while the rebellious dark clouds took advantage, hiding in the midst while cleverly spraying heavy showers. A rainbow was birthed as a result, adding the perfect finish touch. As the rain poured down, the sound of it proved comforting to many as it always did. All this together was quite a sight to witness.Yet, at that moment, it all seemed irrelevant to you. For you were too occupied. For you were too distracted getting lost in his lips. The lips of John Preston that were yours to kiss, to savor.

Libria, finally liberated from the grasps of the Tetragrammaton by the Underground Resistance. This seemed like a dream to all. But when Cleric John Preston came in to the picture, it was a dream no more. Accidentally breaking himself free from Prozium enabled him to break the entire cycle and set the humans free. And now people were free to feel once again.

Ever since you were blessed with [his kiss](https://bubblyani.tumblr.com/post/614400473225658368/the-savior) for the first time that one fateful day, the both of you felt possible to finally admit your feelings to one another. Being a rebel for many years, it did not feel so difficult for you, but what amazed you was him doing the same without any form of hesitation. Ever since then, when it came to space or time, the new found lovers unfortunately had very little to none to explore those feelings. Until finally, when chance was offered on a silver plate, when you found him in your chambers seeking comfort that morning.

Inner demons, they haunted John ever since he finally took the blindfolds off emotionally. And those demons of remorse and guilt, they came in the form of dreams, nightmares. But you knew, you knew the sole manner of driving them away, leaving no trace in his body. You knew injecting all that love you possessed for him in the form of gazes so loving, and kisses so tender was the way. Gazes and kisses that he accepted gladly.

Being a novice, he was a thirsty traveller in the face of love. Being rarely experienced, his desperation was evident in his kisses. Yet truthfully you did not mind. For his lips they intoxicated you, making you drowsy but awake simultaneously. With foreheads resting on one another, you shared the panting. The last time you both kissed, time came in the form of a limit, driving you both towards guilt and the feeling of responsibility. But today, when your lips pulled away, you were both in realization that no force of nature existed to object. And finally, the wait began to take a toll. Bodies highly impatient, they acted like magnets trying their hardest to glue together, hungry for each other. It was time.

“Uh…” you breathed, “Do you want to-?”

“Yes!”

His answer was quick, it was urgent when it exited his lips, making you even more impatient. And it was fine for you were free to let that impatience form with desire, creating something stronger that flowed out of you like a river. His hands rested on your shoulders as you finally began to explore him.

The sunlight shined on him with appropriation. He was majestic, with the stature of a greek god. Exploring him was a privilege as you marveled his sculpted muscles that rested on his proportionate frame. In the prime of his youth, he was effortlessly handsome. And it made you catch your breath. Your fingers subtly traced over his strong jawline, going down his neck. He let out a sigh of frustration when you leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his Adam’a apple, for you that magnetic energy pulled you in. With just one kiss, you maintained control, as your fingers proceeded to explore him. They were curious, traveling over his collarbone, all the way down to his heaving chest. Fully placing your palm over his right side, you felt it, you felt his his heart beat fast. So fast you were worried for his health.

Still concerned, your eyes quickly met with his. You wondered if he actually saw your warm eyes begging him to “slow down”. Uncertain whether the message had gone through, you made sure he was comforted beyond all measure by your kiss, tempting him to kiss you back. Your balance was compromised when he involuntarily inserted his tongue, embracing your own with passion, deepening the kiss. New feelings, he was fueled by them. Desire, Passion, Lust; all that embellished Love, causing the fire.

And he was on fire, you could tell. Holding you as you were the most precious, his lips left you as he sloppily brushed his nose over your cheek, making his way down your own jawline, your neck moving further down your chest until he was finally knelt down, his face pressed against your stomach. Holding you tighter, you felt him inhale your scent even through the thin material of your nightgown. Your stomach, it clenched with desire, forcing you to stifle your gasps when he even went further, brushing his nose against your pubic region, like your body was a magnet. Sensitivity made you gasp. But looking down at him, you could tell his actions weren’t out of lust. For he desperately craved the touch of a woman to that degree. The way he took in your scent was akin to a pious man taking his prayers to heart.

Even during, you longed to please him, running your fingers through his hair. Cupping his face, you slowly bent down. The way he worshiped your body made you feel divine, but you were felt more so when you kissed his closed eyelids, urging him to stand up and sit on the edge of the bed.

Your inhibitions bid you farewell when you pulled up your nightgown, taking it off only to stand before him, fully naked. Baring it all.

And suddenly you were not divine anymore. But the way he stared at you with awe, made you realize it did not really matter.

Tossing the nightgown to the side, you walked over to him with much purpose, finding solid ground standing right between his thighs. His eyes washed all over you, leaving every inch of your naked frame feel stimulated. Like a sculptor, his hands were impatient to work on you, bravely allowing his hands to explore you. Be it your full hips, be it your fuller buttocks. Your breath quickened with every touch, almost being audible for it could not be avoided. Your eyes fluttered in speed for you were moved with pure pleasure. You anticipated his touch with great excitement when his palms moved up your thighs, over to your stomach, making them clench once again. Biting your lower lip, you suppressed your moan as one his hands reached up high, gently cupping one of your breasts.

This intimate slow indulgence of a foreplay was exciting, and you missed it for a long time. Your chest rose and fell while his hand steadily went along with it remaining there. You may have kept your composure intact, yet the waves of pleasure crashed like mad within. Moving up higher, his hand gently held you by the neck, making you face him. It was not authoritative. Instead it seemed like a desperate urging for you to witness the pleasure he indulged. For you to accept the pleasure he was willing to share. And like a magnet, you were drawn to him, placing both hands on either sides of the bed to balance in an attempt to sit on his lap. But he surprised you, with his great agility by flipping you to the bed, hovering over you in an instant. And it seemed his lips never had enough of you, for he kissed you once again with fiery passion.

The primal side of him took foreplay to heart, and you could not be more grateful. Being the thirsty traveler, he was now hungry as well. Along with the hunger, came in the greed. The greed he had for you and your body. Like a water pouring down from a high pressure shower head, he showered his passion filled kisses on every inch of you. No place in your body was left unattended. It was true, you could attest to it. He was concise, as he was with everything. Any place that were not tended to, his lips rectified it. No mistakes. Every kiss lit small fires, forcing you to clutch on the mattress sheet with frustration, finally releasing moans with volume for your limits have been tested. Pushing him down with great strength, you finally took your turn, your hungry lips equally hungry as you attacked him with your inquisitive kisses over his frame. You were overjoyed to indulge his musk and remember every inch of him until your lips reached his hips, forcing him to pull down his pants in a flash before you could consider doing it yourself. This desire was magnetic and impatience was the fuel.

He may have not made love before, but he had procreated. Thus, the mechanism of the body was not a stranger to him when it came to intercourse. He was his own guide. With thighs pressed together, you watched him hover over you once again, spreading your legs gently apart to plant himself between. It was certainly time for magnets to unite.

But suddenly a nervous feeling filled the atmosphere. You were aware of it, and given John’s expression, you could tell he felt the same. Was it doubt? Was it uncertainty?

However, when you found yourself transfixed by his beauty, the thought of his heroism and kindness, you knew, you wanted him more than anything. With a soft smile and a small nod, you offered yourself to him completely. And with a small cry, you pressed your face against his when he surprised you by quickly entering you with full arousal. The two magnets have become one.

Slowly moving in rhythm, he brought you closer towards the utopia that was pleasure. Grateful for it, you cupped his face, finding yourself to let out a phrase you have not uttered for in ages: “I love you”

He paused, upon hearing it. Your heart suddenly felt heavy. It was not intentional, you just could not help confessing it. For You were putty in his hands, you were a slave to his lips, his touch and his heart. And that was the truth. But before you averted your eyes shyly, you saw his own eyes soften, slowly opening his mouth to respond:

"I love you, too”

He said it. The confident reciprocation. When those words reached your ears, the sun within you shone bright. The flowers that grew bloomed in full and the rivers that was were dry began to fill up with nourishing waters once again. As your face brightened, you wanted to show your appreciation in the form of a passionate kiss, but like a mind-reader, he beat you to it, kissing you with such intensity, his lips urged you to hold on to him as he proceeded to make love to you, hoping to not pause nor stop for a long, long time.

——————————————————


End file.
